Seventeen
by teeteequin
Summary: Tegan and Sara get into a fight that leads to something much more delightful. Quincest.


We were seventeen.

I preferred her company over anyone else's. It had been this way our whole life. Sara and I were, and still are, very close. Our mother worries about us a little at times but she's never said anything specific about it, but we know she worries. Perhaps we were too close, and perhaps that's why we are in the position we are in now.

I remember it like it was yesterday, but then again, how could I possibly forget something that changed everything?

_"Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, if you want, I can just go to my room..."_

_"No, I want you here. It's okay, really Tegan."_

Earlier that afternoon we had gotten into an argument which escalated into a full on fist fight. It all started over me wearing her favorite jacket again after she specifically told me not to. I will admit that I did it on purpose though. We were in one of our 'I hate you, go fucking die' moods again. Although, this one did last a little longer than normal. It must just be a sibling thing where you get into moods like that for no reason, who knows.

When I stepped out of my room in her jacket, she started screaming at me saying I was being an 'immature little bitch' and kept telling me to give her her jacket back. Of course, I refused and yelled back at her.

_"Fuck off! It's not that big of a big deal, Sara."_

I slightly shoved her out of my way and started to walk outside of our small house until she yanked my body back with the hood of the jacket. We lost our balance and fell back on the ground and I started coughing and gasping for air. I tried to stand but she pushed me back down and got on top of me.

_"Give it back!"_

She started grabbing at the hem of the jacket but I grabbed her wrists and we battled for dominance for a short while. I could see her getting more and more upset and angry with me as I felt anger rise up within myself as well. I lost my grip on her and felt a blow to the side of my face and her hand push my face harder onto the ground. I balled up my fists and launched one directly into her side and she rolled off of me. I sat up quickly and snatched the jacket off of my body and shoved it in her face.

_"Here's your fucking jacket!"_

I kept her held down and heard loud sobs as her blows got harder. I knew she was having a little bit of trouble breathing but she could still breathe and that's what mattered. I started to cry as she kept hitting and screaming at me. I hated fighting with Sara, I really did, but when we get this angry at each other, it's hard to remember that we actually care about each other.

I felt her fist connect with my nose and I almost immediately started bleeding. She had finally hit her mark. I grabbed my face in pain and laid on the ground flat on my back. I still don't know whether she was going to continue beating me when she rolled over or not, but I'm glad she didn't.

_"Oh my God- Are you okay?!" _She said.

She helped me up and took me into the bathroom.

_"Tegan, if you don't calm own you're going to vomit. Just breathe, okay?" _

I don't know why, but when she took me to the bathroom and started cleaning the blood off of me it made me cry harder. I hate fighting with her, I really do. Especially when it's my fault. After I finally calmed down, she brought me a clean hand rag to hold against my nose so I didn't bleed everywhere. We sat silently in the restroom until my nose stopped bleeding for good.

_"I'm so sorry Sara,"_ I started to cry again._ "I'm sorry for hitting you because you didn't deserve it and I'm sorry for being a shitty sister." _

_"Don't be sorry, I should be sorry. I started it and I made your nose bleed and I've been the shitty one." _Tears were flowing from her eyes now too. To my surprise, she wrapped her arms around me and walked me to her room. It wasn't like Sara to hug me as tightly as she did for as long as she did, and then to invite me into her room after everything that happened? No, this wasn't like Sara. She laid me down on her bed before laying down as well.

_"Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, if you want, I can just go to my room..."_

_"No, I want you here. It's okay, really Tegan."_

We lied there for a couple minutes in silence before she wrapped her arm around my torso and rested her head on my shoulder.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too, Sara."_

I turned to where I was facing her. I didn't know what it was, but something changed. I felt something in my stomach, some feeling that I had never felt around her before and all I wanted to do was hold her and never let her go, so I did. I held onto her as if my life depended on it. I wanted- no, I needed to feel her body pressed against mine. I rolled over and lied on top of her body and felt her chest rise against mine. It was odd that she didn't protest, but I'm thankful she didn't. I felt her hands rub up and down on my back in a comforting motion and I felt her soft lips press against my cheek. I felt my senses awaken and I planted a small kiss on her collar bone. I hesitated before I kissed her again, this time on her lips. I felt her hands gently grab my face as she kissed me back. After I pulled away, I gave her a series of short and somewhat hard kisses on any piece of skin I could find.

_"I'm sorry, Sasa." _I said, my voice quivering as I continued attacking her exposed skin with my lips. My eyes started watering and tears began to slowly roll down my cheeks.

_"It's okay... We're okay." _

She grabbed my face and connected our lips again, this time longer. I trailed my tongue against her bottom lip and after a short second, she opened and I began exploring what I have now memorized. I never imagined that this terrible, terrible night would ever lead up to something so life altering.

Our kisses became heated and our chests were rising faster against each other. I trailed my kisses down her jaw and to her neck where I softly bit and sucked on her skin. I bucked my hips into her and felt her neck vibrate against my lips and heard a slight moan.

I heard the first note of the beautiful piece of music we would write together that night and for the rest of our lives.

We both stripped ourselves of our clothing and I straddled her waist. I ran my hands slowly up and down her sides, memorizing every curve and all of her sensitive areas. I kissed down her chest and gently palmed her breast with one hand as I took the other in my mouth and ran my tongue in circles around and over her nipple. I stopped and did the other just the same except maybe a little rougher. I could feel her hips rising against me looking for any type of friction. I wasn't quite ready to leave the rest of her body, yet I couldn't wait to see what else was waiting for me. I moved back up and connected our lips again.

_"Are you sure?" _I asked out of breath and in between kisses.

_"Please, Tegan." _

I bucked my hips into hers again harder than the first time and heard yet another note being added to our music. I trailed my kisses down her body until I reached my destination. I spread her legs a little further apart and kissed the insides of her thighs. I could see evidence of her arousal and could feel the evidence of my own. I kissed her lips gently before running my tongue up her slit, collecting as much of her fluids as I possibly could. As soon as her taste hit my tongue, I felt as though I had been starving my whole life. I wondered if I tasted the same as she did since we're sisters- twin sisters, but I doubt anyone could ever come close to how sweet and desirable she tasted. I started drawing circles on her clit with my tongue as I inserted one, then two fingers inside of her.

_"Te-Tegan" _Dear God, my name has never sounded so perfect rolling off of someone's tongue.

I could feel her coming close and her moans got louder and her breathing got heavier. I moved my tongue faster as well as my fingers until I gave her the release she desperately needed. I cleaned her up as she came down from her high and laid next to her.

I wrapped my body around hers and kissed the back of her neck.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

We fell asleep like this. Both of us naked and her in my arms. I was happy when she was still there the next morning. Although at that moment I stole her jacket just to piss her off, I'm glad that I did it and wouldn't change it for anything. That's when I knew I wanted to be with her, no matter what.

We are thirty three.


End file.
